Stuntmen's Glory
by Commodore-Rannian
Summary: An Exciting Odyssey in to the lives of the Stuntman


Stuntman's Glory: Chapter I

Hello, My name is Tony Daranger, and I am a Stunt man. A Stunt man is a very dangerous profession. I have been a Stunt man for 15 years, and I am proud to say that I have broken every bone in by body. I cannot say that that is a good thing, especially when dealing with the ladies, but It comes with the profession and it also shows that I am not afraid of a few broken bones.

Stunt men are often regarded as extremely lucky to be alive. I think not. It takes a lot of skill to stay alive in this profession. Most of my friends from high school have become stunt men as well. Often times we work together. I have noticed over the past few years, that I have been receiving more jobs. And they say that it is due to a lack of the willing. They also told me that if I could not do it that they would make it all CG. That pisses me off. Nothing beats the real thing.

Now that you know a little about me, let us move on to the story eh?

I had a horrible night. I could not sleep. My room mate, Earl, had another girl over. Those two kept me up most of the night. Not only that but the girl woke up in a panic. Waking me up at about 5:00am. My call time on the set of the new Zek Piakowa movie That which lives, was 9:30 am. The movie is an international espionage type movie. I am excited because for the first time I am number one stunt man. Doubling in a Zek movie is an honor that all stunt men wish to obtain.

My friend Marcel, who works for the international guild of stunt men, gave me a call about a week earlier. He said to me "Tony, I have a job for you." It was about 3:00am in the morning here in L.A. Which made about 11:00pm at the IGS headquarters in Paris. I reluctantly picked up the telephone "Hello?" I said drowsily.

"Tony, this is Marcel," he said with a tone of urgency in his voice.

"What is so important that you have to call me at 3am?"

"I have a job offer but I need an answer now."

"Whatever it is I want it, work has been thin lately." 

"Right you are a lucky one to be working on the new Zek Piakowa movie."

I immediately awoke. My mind was racing with thoughts of what kinds of stunts I would be doing. "Well this is fantastic! How . . . Who?" I stumbled over my words "Can I get a title?"

"I knew you would ask." I could hear shuffling papers in the background. "Here it is. It is titled _That Which Lives, _The required information has been emailed to you_"_

"Thanks again Marcel." I almost did not fall asleep for the rest of the night. The thought of me in such a big movie was keeping me up. The next day I awoke to the sound of my roommate screaming at the television. My guess is he is watching a replay of the Laker game from last night, and by the sound of it they were not doing very well. I decided to go to Joel's Diner. My brother worked there so I thought I would go patronize his establishment. The food was alright, but the service is best in L.A. I drove down there in my 1957 Cadillac DeVille. Yeah it was old, but it ran like a charm. I was about halfway there when the 405 freeway started to slow down. The trip so far was about 20 minutes. It will take about 30 more with this heavy traffic. I pulled a thermometer from the glove box. It read 100°F! I let out a heavy sigh. My brother was like a polar bear, that is why I was so eager to go over there.

I got fed up with the traffic so I exited and found my way to Sepulveda blvd. The streets were better that the freeway. I was lucky to catch almost every green light. I got there in 15 minutes. I was sweating bullets out there in the hot sun. When I got inside I was met by a rush of freezing air. It felt good. I sat down at the counter and there was someone there within minutes. His name tag read 'Simon.' I remembered the eager you man from a lecture my roommate had made about the importance of sports, or something like that. He approached me and asked "Welcome to Joel's Diner, Can I help you?"

I stared at the boy and said "I know this is not on the menu but give it to the chef anyway." The boy look bewildered "I want a two pound bacon and bean cheese cake casserole." The boy was puzzled, but he took the order. As he left I chuckled to myself. A few moments later my brother came out, saw me, sighed and cried out in French.

"Mon frère !" When he said it a huge grin lit upon his face.

I lifted my hand in the air as if giving a toast and replied "Mon frère." And with that I stood. "I see your social establishment has blossomed since the last time. Yes indubitably."

"Cut the BS Tony." he said while trying not to laugh. "How is the stunt man business?"

"You will never believe the job Marcel has landed me."

"I can't if you do not tell me."

"I am the main man on the new Zek Piakowa Movie."

"C'mon Tony no BS in the diner."

"No lie frère."

"You have to take me to meet Mr. Tracy."

"I'll do what I can." I looked around and noticed that One of the most beautiful women I had ever seen was sitting in the back of the restaurant, the only one not staring. I walked over to my brother. He had a huge grin on his face. I leaned close and asked him "Frère, Do you know who that is?" I pointed to her. His grin widened.

"Of course I do, she comes here everyday. I cannot think of her name though."

"Oh brother, you do not know give it up." His grin turned into a humerus look of defeat. I walked up to the woman I asked her "Do you like Zek Piakowa movies?"

She looked up at me, smiled and replied "I love Zek. His death defying stuff he does are like the coolest!"

That right there put a huge grin on my face. I turned more toward her and said to her "Well you know I am the lead stunt man on the Zek Movies." She looked at me in disbelief, "That's right. My first call for the next one is in a week. Want me to see if I can get you in?"

Her eyes grew to the size on Jupiter. Her beautiful face lit up like a searchlight. "Can you please oh that would mean so much to me," she rambled "Here call me with a date and time." She said while handing me her card.

I nodded. I turned and walked into the kitchen, toward the back door. As soon as I got out. I shouted the word yes over and over again. Shoot I was happy. Not only had I landed the job of a lifetime, but I had landed a possible date. This woman was perfect in every way. I looked at the card for a name. Sara, Sara Hill was her name. A deserving name for such a beautiful woman.

I found my way back to my car. I saw a small ramp on the pathway out. I laughed to myself as I opened the trunk to my car and pulled out my electric scooter. I got as far back as I could, I revved the engine. As I was about to go I heard something. I heard the sound of a heavy impact together. I ran outside to see what had happened. There on the inter section of Cetinela and Braddock, Two cars lay destroyed. One look as if a coke can crushed by a young teen. I ran to see if anyone was hurt. I nearly broke down as I peered into the demolished smart car. He must have had it imported directly from the UK. The steering was still right hand drive. The young lad ,so eager for success, lay in the car, dead. I looked as if he died instantly. One would only hope for a quick and painless death rather than a slow and painful one.

I took a while, or so it seemed, for the ambulance to arrive. I eavesdropped on the accounts given by the witnesses. They were all the same. The man in the Cherry Red Corvette, was driving at least 80mph. He was swerving and hit the young man head on. The man from the corvette was alive, but barely. He was in critical condition. My brother cam running out of the restaurant. He saw what had happened and shouted "Oh Mon Dieu !" He walked to me and whispered "Le frère, ce qui s'est produit ici ?"

I looked down and said "Simon is dead, The man from the corvette is in critical condition." We all stood there in mourning. I prayed to God that he receive Simon to be with him. I almost did not want to drive home. After I told the police what I knew I went home. Earl was out for a night on the town. The events were a scary thought. It shows that anything can happen. Going on the set for stunts is going to be a lot. I am going to have to revert to old rookie calming techniques. The life of a stunt man is no pic-nic, but that is the Stuntman's glory.


End file.
